horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms New Booty
Ms. New Booty is a 2006 song recorded by American rapper Bubba Sparxxx. Lyrics Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Rockin' everywhere Rockin' everywhere I found you Ms. New Booty Get it together and bring it back to me Hit the playas club for about month or 2 Put his hand on it then see what he do Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight Girl I don't need you, but you need me Take it off, let if flop, shake it freely And I don't tell stories, I let em tell they self And you ain't gotta sell sex, girl, it sells itself, Like nothing else Yeah I'm a country boy, but that big city bottom fill me up with joy Ain't life grand (life's grand) livin' up daddy Here go da whisper song, baby this is us ready? Put it on me enthusiastically, what ever it is that you do, you do it admirably And I ain't choose it, that thing chose me Its bubba and ying yang, all the way in this thing YO! Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Rockin' everywhere Rockin' everywhere I found you Ms. New Booty Get it together and bring it back to me Hit the playas club for about month or 2 Put his hand on it then see what he do Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight Quarter to twelve and we just getting in Bubba gonna make ya spark wit da Ying Yang Twins Sippin' on patron, blong blong blong Shawdy in a thong, whom whom whom Ass get da jiggling, motherfucking wigglying Get that thing shakin', like she frost bit shivering Ass be delivering, all type of flashes, cashes Got these hoes shaking that molasses Shh, Let me whisper in your ear Get your self together go and buy so new care do Something with your hair den Hit da club, shake ya ass and da brothers gonna sho some love Do that move ya thing, just a minute ago I guarantee you'll make all da dough So gon do ya thing baby, work what you got, to get what you want I ain't that money, don't let it make you Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Rockin' everywhere Rockin' everywhere I found you Ms. New Booty Get it together and bring it back to me Hit the playas club for about month or 2 Put his hand on it then see what he do Put his hand on it then see what he do Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight Hi there, how are things? I once was breast man now it seems Ever since I had the pleasure Of getting you together, your chest is just whatever I found the buried treasured Yes ma'am, here's the plan Meet me over yonder OK don't play Ill bring the whip whoop, you bring your cook book And I'm a fix that stuff up, everything is good good Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere Rockin' everywhere Rockin' everywhere I found you Ms. New Booty Get it together and bring it back to me Hit the playas club for about month or two Put his hand on it then see what he do Why it sucks #The silly lyrics. #The "booty booty booty" hook is grating. #The lyrics objectify women's backsides. #The music video is laughably bad. #Bubba's voice is aggravating. Music Video Bubba Sparxxx - Ms. New Booty (Official Video) Trivia *The song appeared in the horrendous 2007 parody film Epic Movie during the end credits. Category:2000s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs from movies